The Heart of the Forest: Trailer
by White Hunter
Summary: Hey guys, I just thought a try on a trailer of a story that came knocking on my door. This is pretty much a story I made up within my head so I hope to like it. R&R.


This is just an idea that's been popping into my head for a while so I decided to do a little bit of a trailer one shot to see what you guys think about it.

*098*

 _The scene opens up to a giant forest that sat near a small village outside of its boarders, before changing to a girl about 6 years old who was looking at a butterfly in fascination before she began to chase it towards the forest, but was quickly stopped by her mother._

"Lira, stop!" shouted the girl's mother as the woman grabbed her daughter by the shoulder. "You must never go into the forest!"

Lira looked up at her mother in confusion: "Why not?"

 _The scene changes to the darkest part of the forest with Lira, who was now 16 years old, was wandering through the forest in a short sleeve light green tunic over a long sleeve brown shirt, dark brown leggings, flat bottom boots and orange waist belt. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail._

 **Voice of Lira's mother:** "There are beasts within that forest known as dark spirits and if anyone from our village dares to enter and comes face to face with these dark spirits..."

 _The scene turns dark for a moment as Lira's mother finishes her sentence._

 **Lira's mother: "** They will be killed."

 _The scene changes back to Lira who screams in surprise and shock as she fell to forest floor when she came face to face with a strange creature that looked like a cross between a wolf and a fox with a long bushy tail and just barely tall enough to reach up to her kneecap._

"You shouldn't be here human," said the creature as it glared at Lira with its aqua green eyes.

"Are you a dark spirit?" asked Lira curiously.

 _The scene changes to Lira walking around the forest with the creature walking in front of her as he led Lira back to her village._

 **Creature's voice:** "Humans who wander into this forest kill off all of the trees and animals, while taking more than their fair share of food."

"I'm Lira, what's your name?" asked Lira when they came to the edge of the forest.

The creature looked up at Lira with a smile: "My name is Rennard."

 _Lira's village appears on the screen as a group of men riding horses raced into the village before the scene changed to the leader of the horse riders glaring down at the villagers that had been forced to gather in the middle of the village._

"Tell me where I can find the ancient treasure within the forest!" demanded the leader in anger.

"You must not disturb the spirits of the forest!" exclaimed the elder in fear. "Nor should you search for the treasure that is guarded by the guardian of the forest! If you do then the wrath of the forest will come upon the humans."

 _Scene changes to Lira escaping from her village with a bag attached to her back as she races towards the forest before disappearing into it with two horsemen chasing after her. They continued to chase Lira for a while before she suddenly fell into a large fast moving river. Lira soon fell over a large waterfall and the screen went black for a moment before we find Lira waking up in a large cave with Rennard, who was now as large as a horse, sitting in front of her._

"Why have you come back to the forest, Lira?" Rennard asked with a frown.

"The forest is in danger Rennard," answered Lira with a frantic look on her face.

 _Scene shows Lira and Rennard standing on a large cliff that over looked the forest as they stared out towards a giant tree that was as tall as a mountain._

 **Rennard's voice:** "No human should ever disturb the resting place of the Forest Guardian who protects the crystal. If they do, then the rage of the Forest Guardian will be unleashed."

 **Lira's voice: "** We need to get there before they do."

 _Lira and Rennard are now with a group of spirits who stood around them with an elder spirit standing before the duo with a solemn look on his face._

"Only you two can save this forest and the humans from the wrath of the Forest Guardian," said the elder.

 _The scene soon shows Lira riding Rennard through the forest and open fields as they journey with two other spirits to the giant tree. In another scene, Lira and Rennard sit together by a large lake as they watched a couple of fireflies flying around them._

 **Rennard's voice:** "If there can be peace between humans and spirits then I'm willing to standby you until the end."

 _A scene shows Lira out witting some of the horsemen along with her three companions before the scene changes to Lira entering the large tree where she gazes upon a giant crystal that is being held within the thick vines of tree._

 **Forest God's voice:** _ **Only two souls who are connected can calm the light of the crystal.**_

 **Lira's voice:** "I'll never let you take the crystal, it belongs to the forest."

 _The leader of the horsemen glared at Lira as she stood her ground in front of him with a defiant look on her face as he raised his sword to slash down on her._

"You've gotten in my way for the last time!" yelled the leader angrily.

 **Rennard's voice:** "Lira!"

 _Lira stands facing Rennard with a smile before the two of them touched their heads together as a bright light engulfs the screen._

 **Lira and Rennard's voices speaking together:** "Let two souls become one!"

 _Lira and Rennard are shown once again with Lira hugging the spirit, while Rennard rested his head on her left shoulder in his own way of hugging the human that he had grown to love and respect throughout the journey._

 **Rennard's voice:** "No matter what happens we will always be connected."

 _The scene then changes one last time to the giant tree that stood tall within the forest as the light of the sun shone down on it._

 _ **Title: The Heart of the Forest**_

So this is my first time making a trailer of something that came knocking at my door.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


End file.
